Determinación
by 3VAD127
Summary: El nuevo novio de Toph era perfecto, todo lo que una chica normal podría desear. Pero a ella no le gustaba ésta nueva persona y su perfección. Ella deseaba lo imperfecto, lo intrincado y lo que le diera razones para discutir: como su forma de amar a Sokka


**Disclaimer:** No poseo _Avatar_.

**Notas:** Ésta fue escrito rápidamente (menos que diez minutos) y no tiene ningún diálogo. Gracias a mi traductora asombrosa, Miyiku; ella hizo un trabajo espectacular en esta historia. :3

**

* * *

Determinación**

_

* * *

El mundo consiste en la Tierra y el Agua._

--

Sus manos eran suaves.

Los dedos a los que Toph estaba acostumbrada eran gruesos y sensibles. Acariciaban ásperamente su cabello, suavemente por encima de sus labios y ella los sujetaba con firmeza. Toph exploraba con las sensibles yemas de sus dedos sus manos (cada ranura, cada rincón), las profundas líneas grabadas en la piel e incluso la forma de su palma: perfectamente adecuada para sujetar una espada o lanzar un boomerang. Rugosa, concebida después de años de duro trabajo para mantener a una familia.

Cuando ella solía darle un puñetazo, sabía que era capaz de soportarlo, porque ¡por los espíritus! él había soportado cosas peores y ¿qué era un poco de jugueteo rudo? Y cuando ella lo amaba, sabía que él la amaba de vuelta, porque su toque era gentil y su voz era baja, suave, justo para ella.

Pero esta nueva voz, su nuevo compañero y pareja de por vida era diferente. Sus manos eran suaves y sus palabras eran dulces, pero no significaban absolutamente nada.

Su nuevo novio era perfecto. Encantador, varonil, inteligente y se llevaba de maravilla con sus padres. Todas sus amigas solteras la envidiaban. Trataban de llamar su atención y le recordaban lo afortunada que era de tener a un chico tan maravilloso a su lado. Y no era como si ella lo odiara o algo parecido (todo lo opuesto, de hecho). Era grandioso, maravilloso e ingenioso y todas esas cosas que los demás encuentran tan atractivas.

Ella se sentía cómoda con él.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo la gran Toph Bei Fong, la más grande Maestra Tierra del mundo y campeona del Torneo Estruendo Tierra IV alguna vez se conformó con lo "cómodo"? ¿Acaso no dejó atrás su vida apacible (aburrida) para enseñarle al Avatar su elemento? ¿Qué no fue perseguida por psicóticos prodigios Maestros Fuego y sus igualmente desequilibrados cómplices por todo el mundo, sólo para tener cerca de tres horas de sueño y seguir en el camino para el amanecer?

¿Desde cuándo su vida fue cómoda?

(_Desde que regresó a casa._)

Ella gruñó y maldijo una vez cuando accidentalmente dejó caer sus cubiertos al suelo durante la comida. Él simplemente se rió y se ofreció a acercarle un par nuevo. De hecho usó esa palabra… "acercar". Qué divertido.

Toph estaba acostumbrada a las cosas bruscas. Estaba acostumbrada a gritar, enfurecerse y despotricar sin razón contra cualquier persona. Le gustaba revolcarse y pelear en la tierra; y se regocijaba en la suciedad que cubría su cuerpo y las vibraciones que mandaban cosquillas a través de sus pies hasta su interior.

Ella podía haber sido una pequeña niña ciega, pero ciertamente no pensaba como una. No quería a un Príncipe Encantador sobre un corcel blanco en un atardecer pintado, o clichés exagerados como "enamorarse del chico malo". Ella quería lo determinado, absoluto, específico y _real_.

Por alguna razón no le gustaba ésta nueva persona y su perfección. Quería ser capaz de poder ver dentro de él, ver _a través_ de él; ser capaz de evaluar sus emociones y observar cada uno de sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que los ocultaba en su corazón. Quería saber correctamente qué botones pulsar y qué cosas decir para hacerlo funcionar. Odiaba las apagadas y plácidas conversaciones acerca de sus gustos, la guerra o sólo la vida en general. Parecía que no había emoción en lo absoluto.

Y llámenla loca. Pero ella lo extrañaba. _Él_, a él. Extrañaba gritar y luchar y besarse bajo la lluvia; y quería estar despierta a las dos de la mañana maldiciendo su nombre porque simplemente él la MOLESTABA tanto. Quería gritarle, golpearlo muy muy fuerte sin ninguna razón válida; necesitaba eso. Se moría de ganas de ello. Quería estar tan enamorada que a veces la volviera absolutamente loca.

Era exactamente la forma en la que Toph amaba a Sokka. Ni suavemente ni gentilmente; sino ruda, salvaje y _absolutamente_. Completamente evidente.

* * *


End file.
